1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging method in which an object to be examined is moved at a defined speed relative to an examination zone and a plurality of sequences act on the examination zone in the presence of a steady, uniform magnetic field, each of said sequences comprising at least one high-frequency pulse and possibly a phase encoding gradient and supplying a respective magnetic resonance signal which, after transposition to another frequency range by way of an oscillator signal, is used to form a magnetic resonance image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of this kind is known from EP-OS 430 322, which corresponds to commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,144. According to the known method, a number of one-dimensional or line-shaped MR images is generated perpendicularly to the movement direction, which MR images together constitute a two-dimensional MR image. The advantage of this method resides in the fact that a survey image can already be formed during the introduction of the patient into the examination zone. The problem encountered in this known method consists in that measurement must be comparatively fast in comparison with the speed of movement, causing an unattractive signal-to-noise ratio. If the measurement speed is reduced in order to enhance the signal-to-noise ratio (i.e. when the repetition time between two sequences is increased), the spatial resolution deteriorates and movement artefacts are liable to occur.